whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco
"Me Lost Me Cookie" is a Sesame Street song originally recorded for the 1979 Sesame Disco! album. Cookie Monster sings about losing his cookie while at the disco. Various monsters in the background include Harvey Monster, Kermit the Forg, Bruce Monster, Clancy, Maurice Monster, and the monster who would eventually become Elmo. The song was later performed in the Sesame Place stage show, Elmo the Musical Live at Sesame Place!. In a 2012 interview with Smh.com.au, the song is brought up, mistakenly referred to as "I Lost Me Cookie." Cookie Monster corrects the interviewer: “No, is ME Lost Me Cookie at the Disco. It was sad day in me life when me lost that cookie. But me recovered. Me found me cookie and me moved on.” In a 2015 interview with CNN, Cookie Monster claims to workout to this song. Singer/songwriter Alicia Keys claims this song helped her love music. Lyrics '''Background Singers: '''Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie. Please. Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie. Please. Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie. Please. '''Cookie Monster: '''The lights were shining. The night was fine. And me was having a real great time. Then me got careless. Me don't know how. But me had something me can't find now. Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Please come back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me lost me cookie in the boogie music. Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Ooh, ooh. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back. '''Background Singers: '''I want it back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back again. '''Background Singers (singing while Cookie Monster talks): '''Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie. Please. '''Cookie Monster: '''The mood exciting. '''Background Singers: '''Do do do. '''Cookie Monster: '''The music loud. '''Background Singers: '''Do-do-do. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me just a part of the happy crowd. '''Background Singers: '''Do-do-do. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me feet go crazy across the floor. But suddenly me sweetie not be there no more. '''Background Singers: '''Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Please come back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me lost me cookie in the boogie music. Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Ooh, ooh. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back. '''Background Singers: '''I want it back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back again. '''Background Singers: '''Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie. Please. Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie. Where's my cookie? '''Cookie Monster: '''Me was so happy. Me feel so grand. How this thing happen? Me no understand. '''Background Singers: '''Help me find my cookie. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me yell "Get down! Get back!" So how me know? Me maybe never find out where me cookie go! '''Background Singers: '''Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Please come back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me lost me cookie in the boogie music. Me lost me cookie at the disco. '''Background Singers: '''Ooh, ooh. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back. '''Background Singers: '''I want it back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back again. '''Background Singers: '''I lost my cookie at the disco. I lost my cookie in the boogie music. I lost me cookie at the disco. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back. '''Background Singers: '''I want it back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back again. '''Background Singers: '''Where's my cookie? Help me find my cookie, Please. I lost my cookie at the disco. I lost my cookie at the disco. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back. '''Background Singers: '''I want it back. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me want it back again. '''Background Singers: '''Where's my cookie? Help me find my- Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Food Category:Sadness